


Light in the Night Sky

by Mokulule



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Noctis Lucis Caelum, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Time Travel, Video Game Mechanics, aka phoenix downs are still a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokulule/pseuds/Mokulule
Summary: His younger brother stood straight, composed in his blue accented finery every bit the young Lord of Caelum. There was a small downturn to his lips. He was likely judging Ardyn’s simple linen shirt and brown wooly trousers, but Ardyn should hardly look fit for a banquet in the privacy of his study while he was working.The moment of judgement passed and Somnus threw a stack of parchment on his desk - the Six be thanked far away from knocking over the remedy he’d been mixing.“Never thought I’d see the day you had competition, Brother,” Somnus said tightly.-Prologue for a larger time travel story, but also just a moment between brothers and can stand alone.
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia, Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum
Comments: 61
Kudos: 164





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deleantur (Erased but Not Forgotten)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033311) by [SecretEnigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEnigma/pseuds/SecretEnigma). 



> I have been obsessing over SecretEnigma's Deleantur and have had way too many feelings. If you haven't read it, it is hereby recommended. And so with so many feelings I needed an outlet and this is the result. 
> 
> Also I blame KaelinaLovesLomaris for luring me into this fandom to begin with.

**Prologue**

Ardyn carefully measured the willow bark extract. If only he could somehow neutralize the part that had a tendency to create stomach ulcers. The slight analgesic effect could potentially be a much more suitable alternative to the addictive poppy. It could also stand to be less bitter. He absently scratched his cheek as his eyes scanned the jars on the shelves and the dried herbs hanging from the ceiling, somehow expecting an epiphany today when he’d not had one yesterday. He sighed. He’d had some success mixing the extract with a spoonful of honey for the feverish little ones, but it - the door opened behind him interrupting his thoughts.

He didn’t even have to look to know who it was. Only one person would enter his study without knocking. 

“Somnus,” he sighed and turned around to face his little brother. There was a time he would have smiled and expected a toothy grin full of mischief in return, but that was a long time ago. Instead he schooled his face into neutrality.

“What can I do for you?” Ardyn said meeting Somnus’ icy blue eyes and feeling bone tired all of a sudden.

His younger brother stood straight, composed in his blue accented finery every bit the young Lord of Caelum. There was a small downturn to his lips. He was likley judging Ardyn’s simple linen shirt and brown wooly trousers, but Ardyn should hardly look fit for a banquet in the privacy of his study while he was working.

The moment of judgement passed and Somnus threw a stack of parchment on his desk - the Six be thanked far away from knocking over the remedy he’d been mixing.

“Never thought I’d see the day you had competition, Brother,” Somnus said tightly.

Ardyn frowned. “What do you mean?” He absently picked up the stack of parchment and shifted through them, eyes skimming over the text. They were intelligence reports from the lands west of Caelum; news, rumors, notable events, the usual, certainly nothing to warrant a visit to Ardyn. He looked up a Somnus expectantly, clearly not seeing what he wanted him to see.

Somnus did a minute shake of his head before pulling the reports out of his hands. He laid them flat on the desk, stood halfway to the side so Ardyn could see and then he pointed out a line, another, moved to the next report, pointed again and again and again. Slowly a picture started to form. Wide-eyed Ardyn looked at the dates and locations and this was impossible. Ardyn had not been to these places.

“If Father hadn’t asked you to stay for the duration of the Talks, I don’t think I would have noticed,” Somnus remarked and looked up expectantly at Ardyn.

Ardyn made an aborted shake of his head and reiterated his earlier thought because, “this is impossible.”

“And yet…” Somnus let the words hang heavy in the air for a moment before he turned back to the reports, shifting through them as he spoke: “After noticing I went back in earlier reports tracing their movements. The earliest mention I can find, that I’m sure isn’t you, is in Galdin two months ago.” He leaned over the desk, now resting both hands on the wood. “I speculate they came into Galdin by boat.

“Very likely,” Ardyn agrees quietly. “Did you tell Father?”Somnus chuffed a short laugh with a note of hysteria hidden underneath layers of disbelief. “Did I tell Father of the strange traveller apparently healing people with _magic_?”

“ **No** ,” he answered his own question emphatically, “old man would have a fit. He’d send half an army traipsing through a dozen fiefdoms.“ Somnus spun around. “Can you even comprehend the diplomatic nightmare?”

Ardyn hid a small smile behind his hand at the appearance of his brother instead of the formal stranger. He composed himself, but didn’t quite manage to keep his amusement out of his voice.

“They could be of the Oracle’s line, healing is usually their gift-“ but Somnus was shaking his no, even as he suggested it and Ardyn changed tack, deciding to get to the bottom of this, “Why tell me though? Why have you not had Gil deal with it quietly, if you are so concerned?”

Ardyn did not condone a lot of the things Somnus approved of in the shadows, but he was not so oblivious that he didn’t know it happened. There was a flash of cold anger in icy eyes and Ardyn instantly regretted he’d been unable to keep the judgement out of his voice at his last words. He didn’t apologize, because what did it matter at this point?

With movements stiff with anger Somnus moved the last report to the front and then stepped away from the desk, he glared at Ardyn, crossed his arms and waited. 

Ardyn stepped forward almost hesitantly and picked up the report. He wasn’t sure he wanted to read it, to find out what had Somnus so rattled. He read it anyway. It detailed a single incident, an attack in a small faming village at the foot og the Leide Mountains by bandits. An attack averted singlehandedly by a man wielding glowing floating weapons - it was at this point Ardyn felt himself pale - a man who moved around the battlefield in flashes of light.

_Oh._

Ardyn suddenly understood Somnus’ underlying hysteria, because he felt it himself right now. Definitely not of the Oracle line, that one. Definitely not a charlatan pretending at magic either. Dread curled in Ardyn’s gut. There was a reason there was only three Lucis Caelums living, why there was only meant to be three - the father, the heir, the spare. The last blood feud had only just ended when their father was a child. They’d grown up on the tales of kin slaughtering kin. If there was a survivor out there… Ardyn swallowed to wet his dry throat.

“You need help.”

The eyes of the brothers met across the study and held.

“I need help,” the proud younger brother conceded and he stood tall and stiff and serious as if bracing for Ardyn to strike at his weakness, to refuse him and send him off to fight a potentially vengeful cousin alone. The air was suddenly thin and Ardyn gasped for it as the extent of the chasm between them became apparent, stretched out with miles between them and insurmountable. Ardyn shook his head in disbelief and despair, but Somnus took it as rejection. His lips thinned, his face shuttered. Any moment now he would turn away. Desperate Ardyn stumbled forward and grabbed him in an embrace before he could leave. Somnus stiffened in his arms at the attack on his person.

Ardyn shook his head again, words pilling up in his throat so that none escaped. Somnus hair tickled his check. His eyes burned, but Somnus would not appreciate useless tears. Finally he got his tongue under control.

“Somnus, you fool, like I could ever deny you anything you asked.”

Somnus huffed and finally relaxed into his hold. He rested his forehead on Ardyn’s shoulder.

“’s ‘furiating ’s ever ‘Dyn,” Somnus mumbled into his shirt and Ardyn laughed in delight, and the tears pressed ever closer because it was not too late, it wasn’t too late. He ruffled that black mop of hair so temptingly in reach, he simply couldn’t resist. 

It was a testament to how worried Somnus had been, that he didn’t spring away in outrage at the insult to his hair. Sobered Ardyn settled his arms back solidly around his brother and held on.

“We’ll do this together.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn and Somnus have responsibilities and cannot leave to find the mysterious rogue Lucis Caelum yet.  
> Alternatively:  
> Ardyn has a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I had to add the Aera/Ardyn tag when they kept giving me cavities, but the main focus on the story is on the adventure.
> 
> All the thanks to the lovely KaelinaLovesLomaris for looking the chapter over for me <3

**Chapter 1**

Ardyn sat at his father’s left side and Somnus at his right.

As it turned out, Ardyn _should_ actually have been dressed for a banquet as Somnus had revealed before he left with a suggestion he hurry to change into more suitable attire. The Talks had concluded, which Somnus pointed out he would have known had he actually deigned to participate, and what was left was only the oaths and the celebration of alliance - also, Somnus had added, if Ardyn showed up dressed like a peasant, Somnus himself would drag him out by the ear. However amusing Ardyn had found the imagery he’d decided not to challenge the blood pressure of either his brother or father. This meant a lot to the both of them.

In front of them, the heads of seven of the neighboring noble houses came forward one by one, took a knee and swore oaths of fealty. It was deeply unsettling. It had barely been half a year since the Astrals had spoken to the Oracle and it had been revealed they would choose a King of the Lucis Caelum line, to lead Eos into a future of light. These noble houses had apparently deemed it wise to act before the Astrals themselves had come to a decision, in hopes that an early declaration of loyalty would give them an advantage. Maybe it would. Or maybe the Gods would choose a whole other Lucis Caelum, someone nobody had known about and had apparently only arrived in their corner of the continent two months ago - suspiciously soon after the Oracle’s declaration. It was hard to believe it was a coincidence.

Ardyn glanced towards Somnus. It was common knowledge that Somnus was the one groomed to be their father’s successor. Ardyn had never held much interest in government and their father had given up on him sometime in his adolescence - There had been yelling involved. Thinking about it always left a pang in his chest, and maybe that was why Ardyn had so easily acquiesced to his Father’s request that he come home for the duration of the Talks. It felt like an olive branch. It had not been another attempt to trap him behind marble walls, but a request to show unity. 

And unity they did show as they stood up together and their father spoke in gratitude to the seven noble houses and of the great country they would create. But Ardyn wasn’t listening, Somnus’ revelation only a few hours ago sat too heavy in his chest. The future was not nearly as set in stone anymore.

-

They moved to the dining hall for a lavish dinner. The table was covered in artfully arranged fruits, the multitude of colors drew the eyes of everyone in the flickering warm candlelight. The entire assembly was no doubt hungry after the long ceremony. Servants moved swiftly through the hall with large platters of meat, fish and baked vegetables. Wine was poured generously and quickly the serious atmosphere was replaced with one of merriment.

Ardyn smiled and nodded, eyes crinkled at the corners of his eyes, as he only half listened to the chatter around him. They had split up now, sitting at different tables, meant to better relations. He caught Somnus’ eyes from across the room, where he sat in a group of other young men, likely other heirs, who hung onto his every word. Somnus smiled at him amused and raised his goblet to him. Ardyn only barely resisted rolling his eyes and making a face. He looked back at his most enthusiastic conversation partner, the old Matriarch of the Nox Fleuret House, a very kind old lady, though at this point he wasn’t quite certain if she was talking about her grandchildren or her dogs.  
Smiling at Lady Fleuret he picked another grape from the display. The food on his plate he’d left mostly untouched - After the first bite of anak roast had left him with a sudden and visceral craving for red meat, he’d lost his appetite.

He was good at this he knew. Listening with half an ear as the man sitting across from him - Lord Hydragyros maybe - drew him into a hunting tale, smiling and seeming interested, joking along, coming with the right platitudes, even as he cringed inside at how false he felt and how easy it was to adopt this hollow persona. Ardyn had been more around the common people than the nobility for years and yet still it was as easy as pulling on a well worn coat to turn up his smile just so, let the corners of his eyes crinkle like it was real. Maybe, he mused sadly, as his smile never wavered, this natural ability to play the political game was part of why his father had pushed him for so long.

Eventually the plates were gathered up ending this particular torment, opening up for mingling and a whole new group of people to play Ardyn Lucis Caelum for. Music began to play a happy tune. Before anyone could approach him he stood, bowed to Lady Fleuret and held out a hand, wordlessly asking for the first dance. Her eyes twinkled merrily as she accepted with all the grace of the matriarch she was.

Ardyn did not quite know what he’d expected - maybe swaying a bit getting a sense for how steady Lady Fleuret was on her legs before doing a few twirls - but it certainly wasn’t for the old lady to push them faster, with a challenge in her gaze. He only had time for an alarmed gaze that found Somnus most definitely hiding a grin behind his hand, before Lady Fleuret tugged him along matching the upbeat music to perfection.

“Try to keep up, dear.”

Ardyn couldn’t contain the helpless laugh that bubbled past his lips as he gave in to the spitfire lady. He suddenly knew just where Aera got it from.

Ardyn was a decent enough dancer, but it was obvious Lady Fleuret was on a whole other level and the only reason he didn’t make a complete fool of himself was her age slowing her down, even if that was almost unnoticeable as she held herself with the grace of one half her age. They moved together, split, turned and let their hands touch as they walked around each other, two steps, turn, grasped hands, twirl again. Repeat.

Ardyn felt his heart beat fast as he did his very best to keep up, and to his great surprise he realized he was actually enjoying himself. The world whirled around him as the musicians took up the challenge and played faster. Sound, laughter, happiness, something worth protecting, everything became a blur.

The music stopped, he stood panting in front of Lady Fleuret, she looked about a decade younger, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling with life as she patted his own flushed cheek in satisfaction.

“That’s much better, dear.”

He realized startled, that she’d seen straight through the facade.

“Now go relax before you keel over,” she continued, pushing him away from the dance floor. “Youngins these days.”

Ardyn laughed lowly and walked over to the wall, he had no intention of going back to his seat and getting drawn into further pointless conversation.

A hand grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him behind a curtain just as he passed. His back hit the wall of the small alcove. His hands twitched moments away from summoning a weapon, but then a slender finger poked his chest and he relaxed at the familiar voice of his assailant.

“Some beloved you are, you have been in Caelum for a month and I have barely seen you a handful of times.” She shifted backwards and a sliver of light from the hall caught the blonde hair and the blue of the oracle’s eyes. His heart skipped a beat.

“Aera,” he breathed a small smile stretching his lips, “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

She huffed and grimaced with a hint of sheepishness, “I should hope not. I am meant to sit vigil at the crystal, but it is such a dreadful conversation partner.”

“Oh Aera,” he breathed a soundless laugh, “I am happy to see you.”

Her eyes sparkled mischievously and she bit her lip. “thank you, for entertaining Nana.”

Ardyn chuckled. “Your Nana is quite something.” He reached out and softly brushed some loose hair behind her left ear. She leaned into his touch with a soft smile and the moment was almost too sweet to break, but Ardyn never could resist.

“Maybe you can clarify for me,” he began catching her attention, “is Lunala the Third a dog or a cousin of yours?”

Aera’s mouth fell open and her lips trembled in an attempt not to smile. She slapped his chest in mock outrage.

“A dog, you heathen.” But then she lost the battle and laughed against his chest. He folded his arms around her and just held her, enjoying their stolen moment. He rested his chin on top of her head as she tucked herself more firmly against him, arms snaked around him in return. She sighed, but not a sigh of relief of finally having a moment together, there was an undertone of something.

He lifted his head and tilted it so he could look at her. A worried frown made its way onto his brow.

“What’s the matter?”

She avoided his gaze and held him firmer. “It’s nothing.”

“Aera,” he said shifting out of her hold slightly, but then rested his forehead against hers, “it’s obviously not nothing, something is bothering you.” With a smile he nudged their nose together, “tell me, Love.”

She huffed and pushed his face away. “You’re a menace.”

He grabbed her hand and moved it from his cheek to his lips, kissing the very tips of her fingers, one by one while holding her gaze with hooded eyes. He smiled at the small hitch in her breath and the way her lips parted. “But I’m your menace…” he trailed off eyes locked on her parted lips as they moved close enough together to feel the other’s breath on their skin. There was only an inch between their lips, it was ever so tempting to just close that distance… He smirked and pulled back; “Now tell me what’s bothering you.”

She snatched her hand back and promptly smacked his chest for ruining the mood. Outraged fire blazed in her eyes and Ardyn knew he must look like a lovedrunk fool, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. There was a warmth in his chest, so intoxicating nothing else mattered.

She huffed, “if you must know the Gods are silent.”

Ardyn’s smile dropped and he stood up straight. “Silent? Silent how?”

Aera clenched her fists in agitation, and he could see the fight within her that wanted her to pace, something the small alcove didn’t allow. “Utter silence. Ever since the Gods announced they would choose a King it has been my duty to listen for their decision. I’ve done the ritual countless times since then and every time they have been debating, that’s just it, they haven’t spoken to me, but I could tell they were still debating their decision, but then suddenly roughly two months ago every time I do the ritual there’s _nothing_.”

Ardyn felt as if the air was punched from his chest and hardly heard what Aera was saying.

“At first I thought I’d made a mistake, but now I’m sure I haven’t and it’s like more they’re focused on something completely different - like they’re waiting.”

Ardyn swallowed thickly, feeling suddenly faint as he leaned back against the wall.

“Two months ago, you say?” His voice was barely a whisper. It had to be a coincidence - _It couldn’t be a coincidence_.

Aera’s eyes narrowed as she noticed his reaction.

“You know something.”

Ardyn was shaking his head.

“No,” she hissed, poking his chest, “you don’t get to do that. You will tell me right now. If you know something I have a right to know.”

“Plea-”

“No.”

With a sigh and dread curling in his stomach, he revealed what only he and Somnus and maybe Gil knew. “There might be a rogue Lucis Caelum.”

Aera froze in wide eyed shock.

“No, that’s impossible.”

“If only…” Ardyn looked down at his feet, “Somnus has tracked them back to Galdin two months ago, we think they maybe arrived by boat.”

“Two months ago,” Aera repeated, the same horrified realization flashed across her face; The Astrals falling silent, waiting, just as a new contender for the throne arrived on the continent. Her eyes flickered to the side as another realization hit. She grabbed his shoulders tightly.

“No, you’re not going after this person, I forbid it.” She shook him slightly for good measure. “Do you hear me? I forbid it.”

“Aera.”

She turned her face away, but that wouldn’t do. With a gentle hand on her cheek he turned her head back to face him. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears and he hated to worry her so. He ducked down and touched his lips to hers, just a light press, a promise.

“I’m not going alone, Love.” He held her close and murmured, “I can’t let Somnus face this alone with only Gil as backup. Gil is good, but he doesn’t have magic. But together I’m confident we can face anything.”

And they could, they would. Yet still Ardyn couldn’t help that feeling of dread in his stomach, exacerbated by the knowledge the Astrals themselves had stopped to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed and that I didn't give you too many cavities XD


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn has a complicated relationship with his father...

**Chapter 2**

Ardyn returned to the festivities: Walked amongst their now allied houses, smiled, and complimented - though he was unable to care for anything but the bad feeling in his gut. He steered clear of Somnus, who might see right through him and demand an explanation for what had him suddenly so rattled. Ardyn wasn’t even sure if he should tell Somnus what he’d just learned. Somnus was already out of sorts over this potentially vengeful cousin of theirs, enough to have asked for Ardyn’s support - Ardyn really didn’t want to add more dry wood to those flames. The knowledge and the silence sat like a block of lead in his chest.

He walked past a group of most of the head of houses, including his father, who were listening to Lord Hydragyros’ hunting tale - the exact same one he’d told Ardyn earlier. Lord Caelum met Ardyn’s eyes briefly and he excused himself. Instantly Ardyn’s shoulders tensed and it was all he could do to forcibly keep them down, to at least give the appearance of relaxation.

“A word, my son?” A bony hand landed on Ardyn’s left shoulder. He couldn’t see the smile on his father’s face, could only focus on the feel of that hand, the way the fingers squeezed slightly and he couldn’t tell if it was meant to comfort him or trap him as his thoughts raced. A thousand empty excuses - _lies_ \- for why he didn’t have the time to talk right now sprung to mind, but with a clench of his jaw, they died in his throat. He was an adult now, surely he could manage a civil conversation with his father. His father, who he’d barely interacted with outside of stilted polite greetings for half a decade…

“Of course, Father.” He forced a smile, it never managed to reach his eyes.

The hand slid to his back and they walked through the party. The music and the voices were a rush of noise and the dance floor, as they passed it, was merely a whirl of colors in his peripheral vision. He forced himself to breathe. This might be the last thing he wanted on top of the worrying journey they had ahead, but he could handle this, he was a grown man, he repeated like a mantra in his head.

His father led him past the great pillars outside onto the large rounded balcony. His father’s hand left him to rest on top of the white marble balustrade. Ardyn breathed in the crisp and cool night air and it settled his nerves some. Silently they looked out over the dark courtyards of castle Caelum only lit by spots of firelight. Standing here, where the only thing that revealed the many patrolling guards was a figure passing by the braziers every now and then, it was easy to forget the sole purpose Castle Caelum had been built; protecting the Crystal entrusted to their family by the Draconian himself.

“You have done well today,” Lord Caelum said, eyes still on the distant firelight. Ardyn tensed, turned his head to look at his father’s profile steeling himself for the “but” — but it never came. Instead, amazingly there was a soft smile on his worn face. It sent a pang through Ardyn’s chest like a long-gone childhood memory. A hand came up to stroke the grey streaked, well-kept beard, and that was an honest to Shiva chuckle that passed his father’s lips.

“Your dance with Lady Fleuret in particular really livened up the festivities.”  
Ardyn stared, mouth open, too amazed to feel mortified. He closed his mouth and grabbed the balustrade with both hands.

“Thank you,” he murmured not knowing what else to say.

His father glanced at him and the hand was back on his shoulder, but this time he didn’t tense. It was, dare he even think it, a balm on his heart. They stood quietly, sharing a rare moment of each other’s company, listening to the sounds of the night and the voices from the celebration behind them.

Eventually, with a sigh, the hand fell and his father turned to fully face him.

“I need to speak with you about something.”

Ardyn immediately felt unease stir in his gut and resisted taking a step away. When his father didn’t continue immediately but instead sighed again, Ardyn wished he’d just spit it out.

As if hearing his thoughts he finally, said those words:

“I want you to stay in Caelum.”

They crashed down on Ardyn like his worst fears, he should have never come here, the door of his gilded cage slammed shut and locked behind him.

“I am getting old,” his father continued, but Ardyn wasn’t listening. He stepped back avoiding the hand that reached for him. He didn’t want to have this discussion again.

“Ardyn, will you just listen to me!” His father snapped, and Ardyn stopped trying to run away, faced his father head-on.

“You know I don’t want this,” Ardyn says through gritted teeth.

“This is not about want, it is about duty. It is the duty of _all_ Lucis Caelums to protect the crystal.”

Ardyn opened his mouth, but his father silenced him with an angry wave of his hand.

“I have allowed you an unheard modicum of freedom in the hope that you would outgrow this notion.”

Hurt flared briefly in his chest only to be replaced by anger.

“You would have me spurn a gift of the gods!” He yelled. His healing powers were rare and even rarer in strength, it was his calling more so than this charade. He _helped_ people. Gifts like that were meant to be used.

“I am not saying you cannot use your healing, people can come to you.”

And Ardyn laughed at that. The people who needed him most could not come to him. That rising sickness, that _scourge_ that gripped people in a madness so consuming they would kill their loved ones if they weren’t locked away and hidden or put down like sick beasts - those people could not come to him. He hadn’t been able to find a cure for it, nothing but his own powers.

“Ardyn this is serious, you’ve played around long enough, it is time you came home.”

Ardyn stopped laughing. The rage inside he kept suppressed reached for him with greedy fingers and he harshly pushed them down.

“This is no game to me, Father.” Ardyn had never been more serious about anything, his father would have to actually lock him up if he wanted to keep him.

Lord Caelum took a deep breath in an effort to calm down.

“Somnus-“

“No,” Ardyn interrupted, “Somnus is your heir, and I will not stay and be competition for him.”

“Would you listen for once! I am asking you to support your brother,”

Ardyn’s eyes narrowed in incredulous anger, “A throne seats only one.”

This for some reason made his father livid.

“There is nothing new about this,” his father grabbed onto Ardyn’s arms in a desperate grip, “the Draconian told the very first Lucis Caelum when he entrusted us the crystal that the Astrals would appoint a Chosen King from his line to banish the darkness - the _very first Lucis Caelum_ ,” he reiterated in a hiss, shaking his head. “They are _Gods_ , don’t you see. There is no guarantee they will even pick their king in our lifetime. The span of our lives is nothing to them.” His grip on Ardyn’s arms edged into painful. Eyes wild with old grief, he growled:

“They do not _care_.“

Ardyn’s breath caught in his throat; _Blasphemy_. He shrugged off his father’s hands, took a step back. His eyes burned, but he refused to let any tears fall. How dare he speak of their duty to the Crystal in one sentence and then speak of the Astrals like that in the next; the sheer hypocrisy. He shook his head, then narrowed his eyes.

“If you do not believe there will be a king, why do all this?” He asked incredulously with a nod in the direction of the festivities.

“You’d have me say no to alliance, son?” Lord Caelum returned tiredly. His arms hung limply by his sides as if defeated and a hint of shame curled in Ardyn’s gut. He hid it with a scoff and looked away.

“Of course not,” he mumbled.

His father sighed.

“Ardyn, please look at me.”

“No.” He did not get to do this with his soft voice and his disappointment. Ardyn had had enough. Resolutely he stepped past him, avoiding his father’s eyes and the hand reaching once more for him with the practice of many such encounters in the hallways of Castle Caelum after their disagreements.

“Ardyn, plea-“ his voice cut off in a pained sound that turned into a cough. Ardyn spun around. His eyes widened in alarm. Quickly he stepped forward just in time to catch his father before he fell to the ground. He lowered him slowly so they were kneeling

“What’s wrong with you?” His gaze ran over his father and he brushed hair out of the way so he could better see his father’s face. For the first time, he noticed the gray pallor and the glimmer of cold sweat he’d missed in the darkness. Some healer he was. “Are you sick?”

He reached for his magic, but Lord Caelum pushed away and stood back up, face shuttered.

“It’s merely age and old wounds, nothing your _gift_ can heal.”

It was like a slap to his face. He clenched his jaw, set his hand on the ground, fought to keep his breathing under control, pushed up, and got back to his feet.

“Very well-” he forced the tremble out of his voice, “-by your leave, your lordship.” He bowed shortly, ignored the regret flashing across his father’s face as he stomped away.

He only barely managed to school his face into something resembling pleasant as he went back inside and he nearly barrelled into Lord Hydragyros, now wouldn’t _that_ have been a brilliant end to the night. He quickly apologized for the near hit and decided retreat was the better part of valor.

He weaved his way through the hall, mind set on the servants’ hallways that would be the fastest way to his rooms, offering self-deprecating pleasant smiles and excuses, yes he was feeling a bit under the weather, maybe he shouldn’t have had that last glass of wine. He was just about escaped when a hand landed on his shoulder. His head snapped to the side, and he let go of his breath in a sigh - it was only Somnus. His brother raised his eyebrows in silent question, are you alright? Ardyn made the barest shake of his head.

Somnus nodded in understanding, he must have seen Ardyn leave with their father. He tightened his hold on Ardyn’s shoulder just slightly in comfort before letting go. Somnus smiled and rolled his eyes in the direction of the party, he’d hold down the fort.

Ardyn felt a strong urge to hug his brother in gratitude, but two hugs in one day might just give Somnus an aneurism, not to mention Ardyn was liable to start crying, so he settled for a small smile and a grateful nod.

It was with a weird mixture of conflicting feelings he finally managed to leave. Somnus’ thoughtfulness had managed to settle the worst of it, but his gut still churned and his skin crawled to the point he wasn’t sure where his own emotions ended and the foreign rage began. ‘His gift,’ his mind bitterly turned the inflection of his father’s words over in his mind. He sighed, annoyed at his self pity. Why did he still allow that man to hurt him? He stopped and rubbed his brow, fighting the headache that was setting in with a drop of magic. His father didn’t know, he reminded himself patiently. He couldn’t know. There was no way for him to understand and Ardyn should not expect him to.

There was no need for him in Caelum. He slipped into his workroom, lit the candles with a spark of magic, but this sickness… He sat down at the desk and pulled out his journal. Absently he tapped the leather cover with an index finger. His eyes slowly slid over to the remedy he’d mixed earlier. It stood innocuously in it’s glass flask. A sudden thought interjected itself in his brain. Could he possibly… he reached out hesitantly touched the glass and pushed his magic into the remedy with a soft red glow. He stopped and pulled his hand back. It still had just a slight glow. Excited he picked up the flask and turned it over in his hands, poking at it with his magic. He gasped in awe. Somehow it managed to retain the intent his magic, this was! He jumped to his feet and paced. He could hardly contain himself.

How had he never thought of this before? The sickness was magical in nature, that much was obvious. Of course, it needed magic to fight it! This was a tremendous step towards a cure! He doubled over in sudden pain, hand clutching his chest. He breathed slowly through his nose, closed his eyes, and willed his magic to heal. Much too slowly for his comfort the searing pain gradually receded. He’d allowed the poison too much room to spread tonight.

He considered the remedy in his hand with a grimly satisfied smile. He was a long way yet, but this was a good beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I don't write longer chapters, but it's either this or wait for half a year between chapters... 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much everyone for your lovely comments <3 They give me life.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes finally leave Caelum.

**Chapter 3**

There was a firm knocking and Ardyn shot upwards to sit straight. He blinked trying to make sense of anything. His throat and mouth was dry and disgusting and it felt suspiciously like he’d been drinking, which he knew for sure he hadn’t, in fact this was more likely a lack of liquids problem combined with a lack of sleep problem. He frowned and pulled the paper stuck to his cheek away, who even disturbed a man so early in the- he looked out the window at the bright sunshine and sun high in the sky - noon, early in the noon.

The knocking came again more insistent.

He groaned, rubbed his face. Then he turned his head slightly to glare tiredly at the door.

More knocking.

“I’m coming,” he rasped. He stood up from his desk, he must have fallen asleep over it last night too consumed by his sudden discovery to do the sensible thing and go to bed. Scratching at his head, he only had the barest thought to how he would present himself to the person on the other side. He walked over to the door, and then wondered when he’d locked it. He opened the door revealing Somnus looking unreasonably awake like usual with an impatient frown on his face.

He blinked and his eyes went up and down Ardyn once and it looked like his face couldn’t decide whether it wanted to be worried or disgusted - instead he looked mostly constipated.

“You look like something the cat spat out.”

Ardyn raised an eyebrow. Didn’t feel up to string words together. The silence stretched between them until Somnus shook his head.

“Well, pack your bags, we’re leaving in two hours.”

“What?”

Somnus looked at him as if he’d taken leave of his senses.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten… Two hours,” he held up two fingers in front of Ardyn’s face, “be ready.”

Somnus spun around, but then spun back. His hand raised. “You have a bit of-“ he indicated his own cheek with a grimace, “ _ink.”_ Then he quickly left.

Ardyn rubbed at his cheek as he turned back, and then looked absently down at his fingers and the smudged ink. Huh, well it likely hadn’t been anything sensible he’d been writing before falling asleep anyway. Still he stuck the loose sheafs of papers he’d scattered during his surprised awakening into his journal to look at and transfer later.

He really needed to take a bath, he thought as he gathered the essentials amongst his medicinal herbs for his satchel. He yawned, staring bleary-eyed at the labels, he should have written them neater. He’d heard of people writing their research in codes, Ardyn didn’t need that, he almost couldn’t read his own handwriting in the first place. He felt so sluggish, the idea of a warm bath right now appealed greatly. 2 hours was a long time, definitely enough to take advantage of the amenities Castle Caelum offered.

His eyes fell on the plate of bread, cheese and fruit he’d failed to finish eating yesterday for lunch. He should probably also eat something, his eyes went unfocused as he tried to remember when he’d last eaten more than a few bites. He shook his head, he wasn’t really hungry. He could always eat something on the road - _if_ they got as far as the road.

Somnus had seemed confident that they were leaving, but Ardyn felt certain that after yesterday’s _discussion_ with his father, it would not be so easy. Ardyn had thought he’d have to sneak out of Castle Caelum, like some unruly youth to fulfil his promise to Somnus, but life was full of surprises and apparently it was _that_ easy.

Two hours, a bath and a change of clothing later Somnus found him again and brought him to the reception hall. He seemed to pass muster for once despite his plain clothes, and Somnus himself was wearing clothes more suitable for travel, though they still obviously marked him as a noble.

He stubbornly stared at his father’s chin when Somnus brought them before him, avoided all attempts of his father’s to meet his eyes. Tried to look confident that he knew what was going on. That he knew what their father was going on about with bettering the relationships with their new allies - what had Somnus told him? He glanced surreptitiously at his little brother, who of course stared straight ahead face serious.

There was a sudden silence and Ardyn made the mistake of meeting his father’s eyes and seeing the regret and exhaustion in his eyes.

“I am proud of you my sons,” Lord Caelum said holding Ardyn’s gaze like he wanted to sear the words into his very soul. “Go forth with my blessing.”

Ardyn spun around and started walking unable to face his father a single moment longer. Out the corner of his eyes he saw Somnus sketch a quick bow to their father, as he should have as well, but he couldn’t turn around now. What was going on? Go forth with his blessing? After last night when he’d done his very best to trap Ardyn in the castle with the chains of obligation. Was this some kind of apology? Or was this just all whatever Somnus had told him to convince him to let both his sons go on some journey to better relations with their allies or how he’d put it? His chest churned in disquiet.

Somnus despite his shorter stride had easily caught up.

“What was that about?” Ardyn hissed lowly.

Somnus, infuriatingly calm as usual, raised an eyebrow.

“You have to be more specific, brother.”

“How-“ He ground his teeth, trying to condense all his swirling thoughts into a single coherent question. It was impossible. He settled for: “How did you make him let us go?”

Somnus huffed. “By not yelling for one.”

Ardyn flinched, and Somnus reached out a hand and set it on his arm. “Father does regret how your conversations always ends.”

“So that _was_ an apology?” He asked in disbelief, shrugging Somnus’ hand of.

“Of a sorts.”

Ardyn snorted.

“You have to admit, you are not exactly easy to apologize to. You have avoidance down to an art form,” Somnus drawled, “and let me remind you, last time you two disagreed you left for three years without a word.”

There was an accusatory undertone Somnus couldn’t quite hide under his calm veneer. Ardyn hadn’t just left his father had he? He’d also left his little brother. He stopped, and Somnus took another few steps, before he too stopped. He turned around and looked at Ardyn with impatience.

“What?”

“I’m sorry.”

Somnus’ grimaced like his face couldn’t decide on what emotion to settle on before smoothing out again.

“You’re here now, let’s just go.”

They continued down the hallways towards the outer courtyard. After a while of silence Somnus admitted lowly:

“I might have told Father it would be a good idea to travel the lands of our new allies to foster even closer relations and survey the lands. It is a good strategic move.”

He paused for a moment then continued hesitantly as if worried about Ardyn’s reaction.

“I might have also used the regret from your conversation last night to convince Father it would be good for the two of us to do this together. And maybe you’d be more amenable to discussion when we return.”

Ardyn’s breath escaped him in a choked laugh. Of course nothing was ever simple with them. Somnus crossed his arms defensively. Here he’d admitted to taking advantage of Ardyn’s fraught relationship with their father to sneakily manipulate him and Ardyn just laughed. Somnus would surely deny it until the day he died but that was an offended pout on his face, and for a moment Somnus looked so much like the tiny brother he remembered that he couldn’t help himself and he promptly reached out and ruffled his hair.

Somnus squawked and jumped away, and Ardyn laughed, much to Somnus continued indignation.He could feel his glare on his back as he entered the wide outer courtyard, his spirits had been sufficiently lifted. A stablehand awaited them with the black chocobos their family was well-known for. Darling, Ardyn’s chocobo, raised her feathered head with a chirp when she heard his footsteps. Ardyn’s smile widened.

There was a flash of white that disappeared behind a column and he froze in place. Aera… His heart pounded hard in his chest and his smile fell like it had never been. The weight of their mission was sudden and heavy on his shoulders, It squeezed like a band around his chest.He wanted to go to her, but they had to leave. They were losing daylight by the minute. It just wouldn’t do. There was a sudden shove at his back. He snapped his head to Somnus, who looked entirely unimpressed.

“Go,” Somnus said and gave him another nudge in that direction. At Ardyn’s surprised look, he rolled his eyes. “It’s the worst kept secret in Castle Caelum.” Somnus looked away and added quietly: “she’ll miss you, she always does.”

His breath caught in his throat at that metaphorical punch to his chest, and he tried desperately to ignore it as he walked over to the column. He was well aware that he didn’t give Aera as much time as she deserved. That she deserved someone who could be there for her always and not his wandering and absentminded ways. But he would also not disrespect her agency and the validity of her choice. She knew him, knew how important his calling was for him and still she chose to call him beloved. And it was with that gratitude, that such an amazing woman would choose him, that he managed to find a real smile.

“Shirking your duties again, honored Oracle?” he teased as he stepped around the column to see his love, as always his breath caught slightly in his throat when he saw her.

“Oh shut your trap, you insufferable man,” she growled, cheeks flushed. With no further preamble she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down for hard kiss. Even when their lips parted she didn’t let him go. In fact her hand only tightened on his shirt.

“You come back to me, you hear me?” She whispered threateningly, still so close her lips brushed against his with every other word. He threaded his hands in her hair and gently tilted her head so he could offer her a softer kiss, lingering until he felt her shoulders fall.

“I wouldn’t dare anything else, Love.”

He drew back and met her eyes. His thumb caressed her temple. Wordlessly she leaned into his touch, grabbing onto his hand to keep it there. There wasn’t anymore that could be said. The knowledge was heavy between them; he had no way of really making that promise, but neither wanted to acknowledge it. So Ardyn smiled and stepped back, for a moment uncertain if Aera would release his hand, but she did and he dipped into a dramatic bow, one hand on his chest the other going wide in a flourish.

“Till we meet again, honored Oracle.” He looked up through his fringe still keeping low, to see her fighting a smile at his antics and his lips stretched; that was much better.

“You are worse than a player at Midsummer’s Eve.” She shook her head, looked down her nose at him, then waved her hand dismissively, “if you want to play it like this, begone, then.” 

Ardyn straightened back up and stepped back. He sent her a wink and spun around, not allowing the tightness in his throat to show as he walked back to Somnus and swung himself up in the saddle of his chocobo. He mumbled a low greeting and patted her shiny black neck, much to her chirping delight.

“Yeah, it’s good to see you too, Darling. You must be dying to stretch your legs.”

Like a wordless answer she was vibrating, dancing from feet to feet in excitement to get out of the castle again.

“You know she only responds to that silly name now, right?” Somnus remarked dryly as he mounted his own chocobo, Pontus Exineris, as named by the breeder who served their family. Somnus had never even tried to change his name. But then, Somnus had never spent as much time travelling with only his chocobo for company.

“As it should be, it is her name,” Ardyn stated matter of factly, there’d been no way he would have called her by that monstrosity of a pompous name she’d originally been named.

Somnus shook his head and signalled the guards to open the gate.

As soon as the space between the gate doors was wide enough for a chocobo to pass, he had no more heart to hold Darling back. He didn’t even have to prompt her, the moment he gave her slack on the reins, she was off like a black arrow in full sprint. Windbeat freely at his face on the open plain in front of caste Caelum. He allowed Darling to run the worst of the castle jitters off before he halted her and looked back to the castle. It had to be a trick of his eyes, because Aera should have gone back to the crystal room, but he thought he could see something white snapping in the wind from the ramparts.

Somnus finally caught up at a sensible trot.

“Sometimes I cannot believe you are the eldest.”

Ardyn bit down on his immediate bitter response, that sometimes he wished he wasn’t the eldest, with a toothy grin. He didn’t want to bring the mood down, but it would have made many things much simpler.

“I expected Gil to join us,” Ardyn remarked casually as he guided Darling into a trot next to Somnus. Ardyn certainly didn’t miss having the recalcitrant wild child around, and come to think of it, he hadn’t actually seen him at all like Somnus’ faithful shadowas usual yesterday at the festivities or in fact at any time during his time in Caelum. Evenif they didn’t particularly get along, having a person extra to watch their backs would be a welcome addition while hunting for their unknown relative.

Somnus’ unimpressed stare made it obvious, he saw right through him.

“He’s meeting us at Toleparr Haven, he is gathering the latest intel and we will plan our next move from there.”

Ardyn nodded, his worries alleviated some, and settled in for a long ride. They would have to ride non-stop if they wanted to reach the haven before nightfall. He was starting to feel his late night and hid a yawn. Luckily Somnus didn’t see and therefore couldn’t judge him for it. It put a natural damper on Ardyn’s need to interact and so he just let Somnus lead them off the main road taking a direct path to the southeast skirting around the southern edge of the Taelpar Crag to save time instead of following the road through Cape Caelum proper. Ardyn understood the reasoning, though he was loathe to lead Darling over the uneven ground. While chocobo were strong birds who rarely got injured by running in the wild it was a different matter carrying both a rider and full saddle bags. On the other hand Cape Caelum was a proper city, one of the largest on the continent, enjoying rich trade from the sprawling harbor and great protection from the nearby Castle Caelum. In other words going through the bustle of the city at this time of day would have slowed them down considerately - to the point they certainly wouldn’t reach the haven before dark. In this case the rocky terrain was certainly the worst of two evils.

They met a road that travelled inland. While Somnus conferred with his map and studied the sun slowly creeping further down the horizon, Ardyn offered the birds some water. It was only a quick stop while Somnus assured himself they were on the right track. As soon as they’d left the crag behind they were technically no longer been in Caelum, and to be quite honest Ardyn wasn’t sure if Somnus had ever left Caelum before.

They continued and soon pine trees rose tall above their heads. The road allowed their birds to properly stretch out and much to Ardyn’s delight he managed to draw Somnus into a short race. Somnus was even smiling by the end of it.

The day was quickly ending. The sun had sunk below the treeline, lighting the sky in brilliant reds and purples. Finally they could see the softly glowing runes of the haven. Ardyn felt his shoulders unwind, safe in the knowledge they wouldn’t have to travel in the dark.

They trotted up to the haven. A single saddled, plain yellow chocobo pecked at the ground near the raised rock but Gil wasn’t in sight.

“Do you reckon he got eaten by some kind of beast?” Ardyn asked hopefully as he swung himself out of the saddle, earning the expected glare from Somnus, but sadly no rebuttal. He groaned and stretched, didn’t have to wait until tomorrow to feel the pain in his buttocks from riding for the first time in so long.

They set up their camp and Ardyn got the fire going with a spark of magic. They had a small supply of fresh fruit in the saddle bags, but otherwise their provisions consisted mostly of crackers, dried fruit and nuts, stuff that would keep for a long time. They were going to have to resupply regularly at settlements if they wanted some variety. For now though Ardyn took advantage of the fresh fruit and bit into an apple. Darling and Pontus had joined the yellow chocobo and were foraging for their own food.

Darling was the first to react, raising her head in sudden alert. She sniffed the air and chirped a low frequency warning. It was a signal Ardyn knew too well and immediately he called his blade to his hand and jumped to his feet. He scanned the treeline even as Darling jumped onto the haven to stand behind him, knowing not to get in his way. Absently he reached his free hand backwards and she met his hand with a firm push of her beak.

Somnus looked up from whatever he’d tried to read in the sparse light from the fire.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“We’re in a haven though, it can’t be too much of a danger to us,” Somnus reasoned, even as the last two chocobos started to look around in alert.

“Not all beasts run on four legs, brother.”

Somnus silently conceded to his point by packing his papers away and summoning his own blade. The fire reflected merrily in the twin blades. It felt strange to Ardyn to stand here with Somnus, blades drawn ready to face down whatever would face them in unity. He had been alone for so long he didn’t even know if he knew how to fight with his brother by his side - which was decidedly something he should have thought about before agreeing to this, it wouldn’t do if they just ended up getting in the way of each other when the time came to face the rogue Lucis Caelum. Now was not the time to worry about that though. He tightened his hand on the blade.

A rush of air overhead had him snapping his head up. Poor Pontus shrieked and ran. A large shadow with an even larger wingspan blocked out the moon and was quickly approaching the ground. Gritting his teeth he drew his blade back ready to throw as soon as it got in range: now! Somnus clamped down on his wrist halting his motion.

“Stop! It’s Gil.”

“It’s a griffon, Somnus,” Ardyn said with the straightest face he could muster as the griffon in question landed on the ground outside the haven.

Somnus punched his shoulder. “You know what I mean you dense twit!”

Ardyn rubbed his shoulder sending Somnus a gaze of mock hurt, but truly inside he was trying to handle his own hysteria. Last he’d seen this particular beast of Gil’s, Enkidu had been the size of a large dog, he’d had no clue it had grown to _this_ size. Granted last he’dseen it had been something like 7 years ago because Gil didn’t bring the beast into Caelum and Ardyn had never had a habit of joining Gil and Somnus on their hunting trips.

A tall figure sprung nimbly from the back of the griffon and while Somnus fearlessly strode over to greet the two and even _petted_ the wild animal, Ardyn stayed firmly within the safety of the glowing runes where it was _safe_. Darling shook her feathers out in obvious disquiet.

“Yeah, you said it girl,” Ardyn mumbled, and stroked her neck. It just wasn’t right.

Gil turned to the griffon and it rubbed its head against him in obvious affection as if it was just an overgrown chocobo in a terrifying disguise. With a last scratch from Gil, it backed up and took flight again going wherever it went when not with Gil - probably terrorising a mountain village. Gil’s actual chocobo came out from the cover of the trees to cautiously greet Gil.

“You might wanna try to call Ponty back, Somnus,” Ardyn called.

Somnus snapped around to face him, “No you do not give him one of your stupid names!”

Ardyn grinned even though he knew Somnus couldn’t see him, backlit by the fire as he was. It was the thought that counted, and Somnus obviously knew he was grinning by the way he glared.

All the same Somnus, reached into his belt to pull out the chocobo whistle. He blew it and immediately Darling and Gil’s bird stood at attention. It took a couple of minutes of waiting, but finally Pontus trotted back out of the woods, poor bird was covered in twigs and pine needles. Ardyn walked forward in worry, the urge to check for wounds strong. Gil stepped in front of him and Ardyn actually had to look up, which was unusual and another thing that had changed since Ardyn had last been home.

“ _Healer_ ,” Gil greeted, somehow making Ardyn’s chosen profession sound like a curse. The white mask in front of his face didn’t exactly allow for reading Gil’s expression, but luckily Ardyn had never needed much leeway to get under someone’s skin.

“Urchin,” Ardyn returned acidly, the old nickname wasn’t particularly harsh, but it helped that Gil hadn’t actually known what it meant for the first years they’d known each other, and even now it did it’s job remarkably well making the younger man tense up, even if he could hardly be further from an urchin standing near seven feet tall.

“Oh will you two stop already!” Somnus snapped leading a much cleaner Pontus past them and onto the haven proper. “We’ll be traveling together for an unknown period of time, try to at least get along.”

Ardyn bit down on a petulant, “I’ll get along when he gets along.” And opted to step past Gil to check up on Pontus. Somnus handed over the reigns and went back to the fire, Gil joined him with what Ardyn could only assume was a glare behind the mask in his direction. Oh what a joy to have the wild child with them. Hopefully he would have at least outgrown the biting.

With a sigh Ardyn focused back on Pontus. Carefully Ardyn ran his hands over the bird’s legs watching closely for any signs of discomfort. Luckily it seemed like he’d escaped with only the scare. He fished out a treat of some raisins from a pocket, and stroked the smooth black neck, while he fed the bird a few raisins at a time taking care the eager bird didn’t snatch his fingers in the process.

“Yeah you’re a real good bird aren’t you, Ponty?”

Something promptly hit the back of his head and he yelped and turned around rubbing his head.

“What was that for?”

“I said no names,” Somnus said unrepentantly. Pontus snatched the former projectile, an apple, up with a happy chirp and a satisfied crunch.

Ardyn supposed he didn’t really have much he could say to that. Though he quietly promised Pontus that battle was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's at least a bit longer than the other chapters, I swear they will catch up to Noctis at some point...
> 
> Also if I misspell names of places you recognize from the game that is on purpose, since I figure the names of places will have slightly changed in 2000 years time. Case in point Caelum is actually around the area of modern day Cape Caem, which in my head is why the Lucis Caelums still have a connection to the area - Lucis will be a much larger country in time, but I mean there gotta be a reason for a King to be named the Conqueror, so I can't have the entire continent united yet. In my headcanon this also means the crystal will have been moved around wherever the current monarch set up their capital. Enough rambling. Thank you all for the great response to this fic, I hope you had fun reading this.


End file.
